vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116331-can-we-maybe-eliminate-some-of-the-dumb-stuff-inside-of-boomboxes
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Or.... stop wanting a week in paradise when someone offers you a night on the town. | |} ---- Worst argument I've ever heard. So because the rewards have always been crap they should stay crap? A flawed design should stay a flawed design because you had to play through it? How do the 130 you already opened have any bearing on the ones you will open in the future? Wouldn't you be happier if the ones you opened from here on out rewarded something useful more often than not? Extremely selfish and short sighted argument on your part. | |} ---- I've got this friend. I've known him a long time. He would call me up and say "Hey man, we're going to Atlantic City some other typical night life oriented location. First round is on me!". We'd go, and when we arrived, we'd be given a free round of Soco Lime provided by the hotel we stayed at. This friend would then claim that this counted as his first round, because he organized the trip. The actual first round at a place like that was often several hundred dollars. After a while, I stopped going places with that friend. Wish I could give you more likes. | |} ---- I think I've been to AC with that guy! lol | |} ---- Haha thanks. I swear the arguments of "it totally sucks but I had to play through it so you should too" are all 14 year olds just saying what they think a hardcore gamer would say. | |} ---- ---- I've heard the same thing out of the mouths of grown ass men, so I just don't know any more. So you'll know that you stop going with that person, right? Probably not a good policy for something that's supposed to be fun, exciting, and a form of compensation? | |} ---- ---- ---- People weren't suggesting an increase in the droprate for the rare items. Just bringing up the loot floor a bit so you don't open 30 boxes and get nothing but useless crafting materials, or potions that only last 10 minutes XD | |} ---- Oh I see, my mistake then :P apologies. o/ | |} ---- Well, no, I wouldn't be happier if suddenly everyone started looting items that are clearly intended to be rare and increase in value over the coming months/years. There's a perfectly good design behind boomboxes. It's just as selfish to say "i've never had the thing I want out of this free box" while ignoring the reality that you can have those items, if you want. There is a market. At this point, we need Boomboxes 2.0. A completely different set of rewards, perhaps a smaller pool of them. But seeing rare items increase in creation and re-enter the market after the supply of them was supposed to have stopped kinda sucks. So better would simply be this; Stop giving out boomboxes 1.0. Release boomboxes 2.0 and allow the rare loot from 1.0 to take it's place in the economy. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nobody is clamoring for boom boxes to contain a rare item every time you open them. Something semi-useful as a baseline would be nice though. Yesterday I got a one time use item that ports me to my latest bind point...it was laughable. Boosts, lvl 50 food, runes, flare, housing items that can't be crafted etc. are all okay imo. Just eliminate the vendor trash. | |} ---- This kind of thing happens with every game, tech upgrade, reward, etc., that exists. The reward for opening your boom boxes every day was that you had a chance to get valuable loot every day. Being an early adopter, however, can often bite you a bit in the butt, later on down the road. See; original xbox, most iPhone releases, many Nikon and Canon camera releases (in particular, look up the fiasco that was the D600 release), etc. Here is the current situation. The current boom boxes are disappointingly bad. They are a constant reminder of Carbine's miscalculation of basic reward structure. They provide zero incentive to get previously active, currently inactive, players to come back and log in every day. They are almost a daily reminder of "Oh hey, more of this useless nonsense". Upgrading boom boxes could possibly result in increased players playing. This is a good thing. Honestly, with the state of the game, ANYTHING to encourage people to log in and play is good. Sorry if you get a little miffed that people might not get as jipped as you did. Look at it this way - for all the next times that boom boxes are awarded, you will have better stuff, and will likely still be more active than those other players. Yes, exactly. I'm not saying give me shinies every single day. Just give me stuff that I'm already using or buying, as a basic baseline. You don't even have to go with my idea of giving cool, single use, slightly better than existing, stuff. Straight up getting a brutality boost, even one that is like 5-6 brutality less than a real one (to prevent the crafters from getting shafted), would be infinitely better than stuff that vendors for less than what I get for killing a single lv50 mob. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL right? /trade WTS Equivar mount 5g or best offer! | |} ---- ---- Well, I do hope you never get into politics or any similar jobs.. Personally, I really don't mind what we ge, but I am a bit crestfallen when I get flasks of renown, and then I get another flask with another name that does exactly the same as the last one. | |} ---- Exactly: Boom Boxes are intended to be an incentive, but I have such a wealth of terrible drops from them that I am barely motivated to open them. | |} ---- ---- Exactly. Raise the floor of the boom boxes so that they put a small, tiny, minuscule little smile on your face as the default. Keep the rare stuff rare. | |} ---- Those are already on the loot table. They'd be totally awesome, except that they only last ten minutes, only give you a 10% bonus and only apply to experience gained killing monsters. It's worth less than the space it takes up in your inventory. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, I have no way of knowing, seeing as I have no recollection of a grandmother. One died before I was born, the other before I was old enough to remember her. Thanks for that. By the way, if my response seems unnecessarily cheap and dramatic, that's because it is. I modeled it as something to match the tone of your argument, in which you implied that my relationship with a video game company was in any way comparable to my relationship with a close family member. | |} ----